


secrets revealed

by orphan_account



Series: secretly married [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marvel Universe, Multi, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Relationship(s), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the avengers find out that steve and maria have been hiding a secret.a big one
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor, Maria Hill/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: secretly married [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	secrets revealed

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this is my first time pls dont be mean

"What the fuck is this?"

The Avengers looked up. It had been a few months since Ultron makes plans to wipe out the human race and defeated him. They were now sitting at Stark Tower, eating breakfast together after moving in. Tony had been going through stacks of paper all morning, hardly eating anything.

"What's what, Tony?" Natasha had rolled her eyes, continuing to drizzle maple syrup over her bacon and pancakes. 

"This!" Tony picked up a piece of paper from a stack he'd been going through. Bruce, who was sitting in between Tony and Natasha, plucked the paper from his hands.

"It looks like a marriage certificate... For Cap and Maria. Dated back to 2012. Where's Steve, by the way? He should be here by now."

The whole table was silent. They suddenly realised. All the 'missions' he had to go for, the stuff he had to do, him refusing to date anyone Nat and Tony had set him up with.

"Well, now we know who he had to do," Barton quipped, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. They all nodded in agreement, thinking of how to tease him when he got back.

"Jarvis, could you please tell me where Cap is?" Stark asked.

"Of course, Mr Stark. He is now currently at the entrance of the tower, together with Ms Hill." Jarvis replied.

"To think they'd be more subtle. How did we not pick this up?" Sam asked. Even he being Cap's best friend, he didn't even realised that he and Maria were together, let alone married.

"I guess we were too caught up with our own lives to realise that." Nat said, clearing her plate.

"Well here I was thinking that Steve was still a virgin." Tony smiled, thinking about the time he'd set Steve up with a guy.

"When I asked him if it was his first kiss since 1945, he flushed a bright red before telling me it wasn't." Nat smiled, walking back to the table.

"Why am I still jealous of Steve getting to kiss you?" Banner smiled, hugging his girlfriend close.

"Please save the antics for the bedroom, my dear friend. Plus, the captain might walk through those doors any second." Thor boomed. 

"We still need to teach you how to speak properly." Barton laughed. The table agreed.

"Mr Stark, the captain is on his way up now."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Tony replied, "it's showtime."

####

"You're hugging me a little too tight, babe."

Steve's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning to you too, beautiful."

Maria Hill smiled. After getting married, the path was smooth sailing. 

Except for one problem.

Maria didn't want to announce their relationship. The pressure of being Captain America's wife was just too much for her. Steve understood. He always did.

"Get up, you lazy butthead. We're going to be late for work." Maria said, lifting Steve's arm of her."

"Oh come on, can't we spend a few more minutes in bed." Steve pouted.

"I'm pretty sure Tony would not like that." 

"Screw Tony." Steve groaned, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was slow and passionate, unlike those rough and dominating ones during sex.

Maria eventually pulled away, making Steve groaned in frustration.

"We can have fun later, Captain." She smirked, emphasised on his rank, knowing how much it turned him on.

It only made Steve groaned even more, watching his wife move to the bathroom. He joined a moment later, with him brushing his teeth and her showering. 

Steve took a moment to admire his wife's beauty. She was beautiful, every scar on her body had a story.

"Like what you see, Captain Rogers?" Maria smirked. He couldn't hold back. Steve ran towards her, capturing her lips. He deepened the kiss and spanned his hands across her back, bringing her flush with his body as her hands skimmed over his arms and to his neck, pulling him in closer. His hands slick down the sides of her body, pulling her up against him.

Maria rubbed her hip, slippery, against his erection. 

"A little eager, aren't we?" 

Maria worked her hands around to the back of his head before trailing her fingertips down his nape. He nipped at her mouth again, then pressed his hands against the cubicle wall, like he’s about to submit to a pat-down at security. 

She bends down and rubs her fingers around his balls. Steve’s breathing is hoarse and his cock is hard and hot when she had leaned forward and sucked him into her mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Maria.” is music to her ears, and she wastes no time in licking, sucking, nipping, working him to first release.

He wasted no time in pulling her up and kissing her, his tongue licking at hers, as though he wants to taste himself on her. His hands on her body, hoisting her up against the wall, impaling her in a single stroke, and fucking her slow and rhythmic until she shivered and quaked and cried out in hoarse and hushed tones.

"Well, now we're late for work." Maria panted after a few minutes.

Steve nodded in agreement. Cleaning both themselves up, they were out of the door within five minutes.

####

"Let's just go up together, say that you met me at the lobby?"

Steve nodded. As much as he hated hiding their relationship, he knew that he couldn't let Maria be uncomfortable. It would probably kill him if she ever was. He gave her one last peck before the doors opened.

###

"Hey, look! There's the happy couple." Tony teased when both Steve and Maria stepped of the lift

"Where?" Steve wondered, looking around." Because if this is about Bruce and Nat, I already know. Yesterday, I walked in to find them-"

"Steve Rogers, if you dare finish that sentence, so help me god, I will make your live a living hell." Natasha growled.

Maria had to stifle a laugh. She remembered Steve telling the story, looking so horrified that he'd seen two of his best friends naked.

"We know." Sam sighed, waving the marriage certificate in front of their faces.

Both Steve and Maria turned three shades whiter. 

"Judging by the look of horror on your face, I'm suppose we're right." Banner laughed.

"Well, my good friends, nothing to be ashamed of. Jane and I always-" 

"Ok Thor, I'll have to stop you right there, we're only interested in their relationship not your sex life." Barton chuckled.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Sam asked, feeling a little hurt that they didn't trust them enough to tell them such big decisions.

"We were! That was what that big gathering tomorrow was about." 

"Oh."

"Well, I really hope you guys don't tell anyone outside of this room. Except for Pepper, she already knows." Maria stated.

"How does Pepper know and I don't?" Tony said with mock hurt.

Steve pointed his finger at Tony. "You can't even keep a secret to save your life. However, Pepper can, even without anyone threatening her life."

"So, why are you guys one hour late then?" Sam asked.

"Never mind that, guys, look at Hill's neck." Barton snorted loudly.

Large, purple bruises stood out, trailing from the side of her neck to her collarbone, finally disappearing under her clothes.

There were roars of laughter while Maria turned bright red.

"Ok guys, enough." Steve rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but be proud of the markings he made. 

"Protective, are we now?" Bruce wriggled his eyebrows, causing everyone to erupt into more fits of laughter.

"Well, I'm glad we got that out." Maria smiled.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
